kylexyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Homecoming
__NOEDITSECTION__ Kyle wonders if he made the right decision about returning to the Trager household, especially when he realizes how much he can't tell them. Meanwhile, life outside of Zzyx begins for 781228 XX. Synopsis 175px|left|Kyle comes home. Kyle makes a surprise return home, and the Tragers warmly welcome him back. Brian Taylor knocks at the door, claiming to be the Peterson's attorney, and he reveals that a car accident has killed the Petersons. Taylor says they had named them in their Will as Kyle's guardians. He then leaves the Tragers to decide whether to accept that legal position with Kyle. 781228 is seen wandering around the same woods where Kyle began life, also naked and slimy. She encounters a man camping who tries to be intimate with her, then to attack her. Similar to 781227 with the snake, she holds him up by the neck, but does so until he is safely dead, then enjoys a first meal in imitation of what she had seen him do. A man in an executive office, Julian Ballantine, sees an alert on his computer about 781228 being loose. He picks up a phone and says "Get me Hollander." He gives Emily Hollander a special assignment to retrieve the female experiment. 781228 is seen walking through a city park wearing only the hunter's coat. She stares at and mimics the different people. She senses and then notices a young man running by who slows and stops with a similar sense of a presence. It is Kyle. She sees him, but he does not find her to notice, and runs on, to an abandonned warehouse where he begins his required training sessions with Tom Foss. Later, Kyle enters The Rack and overhears Josh and Lori hoping that he is still the special person they knew. He helps Josh realize that the perfect job is working there, showing them that he is still their Kyle. Amanda enters, and they re-ignite their romance. Hollander eventually finds 781228 in a shipping container and shoots her with a tranquilizer. She calls Ballantine for him to come see the drawings she had done (in the same manner as Kyle does). Ballantine recognizes a drawing of Kyle as being experiment XY, whom he thought had been terminated some time before. The Trager family discuss whether they should accept Kyle as a more legally established part of their family. In Kyle's room, he and Taylor chat about the lies they would have to tell the Tragers. Before leaving, Brian gives Kyle a package he says Adam wanted him to have. Inside is an unusual ring, but Taylor could not explain what it meant. Stephen and Nicole tell Kyle that they are going to sign the custody papers. The Tragers then begin eating dinner, trying to pretend everything is back to normal. But Josh comments that it is too normal. Kyle predicts that the phone is about to ring. When it does, Josh is then content. We see Kyle's cell phone showing a call to "Home". Dramatis personae Starring *Matt Dallas as Kyle *Marguerite MacIntyre as Nicole Trager *Bruce Thomas as Stephen Trager *April Matson as Lori Trager *Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Josh Trager *Chris Olivero as Declan McDonough *Kirsten Prout as Amanda Bloom *Jaimie Alexander as 781228 Recurring *Nicholas Lea as Tom Foss *Leah Cairns as Emily Hollander *Conrad Coates as Julian Ballantine *Martin Cummins as Brian Taylor Appearing *Jim Shield as The Camper *Jake D. Smith as 8-year-old boy *Robert Parper as Elderly man 202 202